


Between Me and the Wall

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Cumshot, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die gets a little more than he bargained for on stage and enjoys it a bit too much afterward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Me and the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kink Meme Prompt: 07. Exhibitionism  
> Written For: for jrocknc17’s kink meme, and NaNoWriMo.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "A-dust” by ALSDEAD

Die leaned back against the cool wall, his eyelids sliding closed as he took in the nice feeling of the tiles behind him. It had been hot on stage and he was more than happy to stay here for the few minutes he had before someone presumably came looking for him, trying to usher him out of the venue before the crowd. Not that he cared, crowds never scared Die. He enjoyed interacting with the fans and they loved it when he came out to let them say goodbye to him.

He reached up and ran one hand through his hair, pushing the slightly damp strands back from his face. He was grateful that he’d been the only one going down this hallway and the others had chosen the shorter path back to the dressing room, going out the other side of the stage. For one, shows had been exciting him more and more lately. The smaller venues coupled with people groping his body and some of them even further up than was normally admissible. When people were that daring it gave him thrills he’d rather not have to admit to having. 

Straightening up a bit, he peered down the hallway as he heard footsteps echo down his branch of it. Someone passed at the far end, but didn’t look his way or pause. He breathed out a soft sigh of relief and swallowed thickly as he gave his plan one final debate. He’d been thinking about it ever since the last show where he’d ended up far too aroused for his own good. How nice it would feel to slip off stage, be only 30 feet or so from where he’d just been standing, and be daring enough to jerk off right where he could be caught.

He shifted a little on the spot, shivering despite being so warm right then, and slowly slid his hands down to his belt, unfastening it as quietly as possible. This was so very dangerous. If anyone caught him, he knew for sure he’d never hear the end of it. Worse, if it wasn’t one of the other band members or direct staff, he might end up with the rumor of what he’d done online somewhere. His eyes flicked to the corners of the walls, searching for cameras, thankful he found none.

Heart pounding in his chest, he popped the button on his jeans and then lowered the zipper. With a little push, his underwear was out of the way and his cock was free to the air. He shifted a little against the wall, something close to panic flooding through his body. But it was so exciting, so… arousing. Finally, he pushed one hand down to grasp his already hardened cock, gasping a little at the contact. He’d been aroused since halfway through the set, so the touch to his dick felt so very good.

His head fell back against the wall with a thud, his hand quickly starting to move over his cock. His belt buckle jingled a bit as he stroked himself off, but it wasn’t overly loud and the hallway was fairly lengthy, so he didn’t worry too much. Every few strokes, he let out a needy little sound, so excited by the possibility of being caught and doing this somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be. His strokes grew faster, more frantic, and his hips pushed up into his fist, helping with his own frantic pace.

The sound of someone clearing their throat damn near made him lose it, but he caught himself at the last possible second, grabbing the hem of his shirt and yanking it down, hunching over a bit, and fumbling with his jeans. He finally looked up, honestly terrified of who had caught him. Danger was one thing, but actually getting caught was completely another. His brown eyes met those of a very amused-looking Kyo and he heaved out a sigh of relief. “Jesus FUCK, Kyo!”

Kyo smirked at him and glanced down the hallway. “I wasn’t exactly being quiet, you know.” He pushed himself off the opposite wall, moving to stand right in front of Die, pushing him back against the wall and shoving his hands away from covering his dick. Once he’d revealed the other’s arousal, he wet his lips a little and glanced back down the hallway, making sure no one was coming. He pressed closer to him, quickly opening the fly of his own pants, and pulling his dick free, showing he was just as hard as Die was. With a little grunt, he took Die’s hand and put it on his cock, taking Die’s in hand a moment later. “Together,” he purred out, sliding his arm up to brace on the wall, quickly starting to jerk Die off, watching his hand move over the other’s length. “God you’re fucking gorgeous.”

Die slid one arm around Kyo’s waist, holding him close, their hips on one side pushed together, the other side a bit further apart so they had room to move as they pleasured one another. Things were never dull with Kyo, that was for damn sure. Die jerked Kyo’s cock a little faster, already near frantic with his own arousal and desperately wanting the other to shoot his load with him. He glanced down the hallway, seeing someone walk by again and tensed slightly.

Kyo slid his hand down over Die’s balls and then back up to grasp his cock again. “Calm down, baby. No one’s going to come down here and even if they did, they’d just see us hugging. They can’t see what we’re actually doing. It’s okay.” He let go and licked his thumb, bringing his hand back down to stroke the other off, running his wet thumb over the head of Die’s cock.

Die’s hips bucked a little and he let out a thin little whine before gasping out, “Oh _fuck_ , quicker, baby. Come on.” His own hand frantically moved over his lover’s dick, trying to show him what he needed. It wasn’t but a few seconds before Kyo complied, matching his grip and his pace and that was all it took for Die. His breath hitched and his hips jerked, ripples of pleasure spiraling through his body as he started to cum. His cum spurted out the tip of his cock, drenching Kyo’s hand on the first shot, the next two splattering the floor between them. 

Kyo gazed up at his lover, watching his face as he came, enjoying the way Die’s expression could give everything away that he was feeling. He felt the first jet of hot cum land on his hand and almost immediately he moved to wipe it onto the head of his own cock, the sensation of cum all over him sending him into desperation for his orgasm. He grabbed hold of Die’s shoulder and shifted them closer, his cock lining up with Die’s still semi-erect member. Pushing the other’s hand away, he glanced down the hallway again and then down between them, watching as he began to thrust his cock against Die’s. The guitarist’s cum made for wonderful lubricant and it wasn’t but a few more seconds before he tensed and stilled, watching as he emptied his load all over Die’s cock and abdomen. His hips jerked a few times before he pulled back and licked his lips, staring at the mess he’d made and then up at Die’s face. “Don’t clean up. You have to go all the way back to the bus like that, with _my_ jizz in your fucking pants.”

With a smirk, he did up his pants and turned away, sauntering off down the hallway, quickly wiping the evidence of Die’s orgasm off his hand with the inside hem of his shirt. Sometimes the best part of catching Die doing something he wasn’t supposed to was what he got to do to him in return.


End file.
